cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
The Canticles Chromaic, Verses XVII-XXIV
A depiction of an arching, gear-driven machine has been meticulously tooled onto the cover of this chrome-tanned leather bible of the Mechanimists. ---- The Canticles Chromaic is a compilation of sacred texts pertaining to the Mechanimists. The book containing verses XVII through XXIV (17 through 24) is carried by the zealot in Joppa and wandering Mechanimist pilgrims. Copies can be purchased from bookbinders or found randomly. It can be gifted to Sheba Hagadias in the cathedral of the Six Day Stilt for 100 XP. Full Text Verse XVII, Song of Ang I sing the union of our Lords! Of our Argent Fathers, infinitely wise, whose chromium shoals are Awe itself. Of their Sacred joining, When our Fathers, so enchanted, wrought machines from Her naked womb, To inhabit on the Earth. Blessed are those who hear it so, I sing of the union of our Lords! Verse XVIII, Song of Beth O Curse the wretched spectres! Who yet possess Her children. O curse the autumn rains! Which eat away their shine. O praise the Argent Fathers! Who sired all Her children. O praise the Kasaphescence! Which watches over mine. Verse XIX, Song of Ben-Charonium Our jungle is but Her garden. Our lake is but Her drop of rain. Our desert is but dust in Her hands. Our wind is but Her eternal breath. Our sun is but Her luster. Our lives are but Her dreams. Verse XX, Song of Crestasia O sovereign Fathers! I tremble before your glory. My heart quivers for the righteousness of your judgement. For you to humble the Proud! To bear witness to their Fall! I live to serve You. O sovereign Fathers! I tremble before your glory. My loins quiver for the rapture of the Sacred Joining. For you to conjure chromium from inside me! To bear those sacred apparatuses! I live to serve You. Verse XXI, Song of Ignatium On the sixth day of the Sacred Joining, Our Argent Fathers, who in their benevolence breathed life into our flesh, Created the baetyls to oblige our desires. O praise our Argent Fathers! Wisest of all beings. O praise the Kasaphescence! Beauty incarnate. Their being is our gift. Verse XXII, Song of Gedonai Immaculate chromium! Spun on the cosmic loom, Who shattered inward then burst forth from beneath the crust of Earth. The flesh of my children rots for You. The flesh of my children rots for You. The flesh of my children rots for You. Fall on your knees! O hear the Argent Few! Verse XXIII, Song of Eshurium Oh - baetyl, baetyl, baetyl, They made it out of chrome. And when it's waxed and ready, I'll have a new genome. Verse XXIV, Song of Hebronze Praise be upon Shekhinah! He whose exalted touch brought forth shining engines, From within the Kasaphescence, Yet who deigns to live among us. He who taught us the story of our creation, Who breathed life into our flesh, That we might bear witness to the chrome's glory. May the ground shake but the Six Day Stilt never tremble! Category:Books Category:Items